User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can be reached via email at fryguy42@gmail.com. Xfire and Steam chat services are also available. =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. this term was made up by a user for use on his/her forum and should in no way be considered a gaming term Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. clip: incorrectly used to replace magazine. unfortunately due to the ignorance rule it is more widely used and must be trained out of initiates into the military, arms and/or munitions industries and those choosing to speak coherently. (does gearbot actually use the words "clip size" for magazine size?) The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). kite: staying at a distance, using ranged attacks, and running whenever the enemy comes near. the player doing the kiting leads the enemy around. =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= start here ::*vacation ubx commented out talk pages I am not sure how to properly set up a talk page for a forum such that the talk page will link back to the forum page. Can you give me a hint? 05:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :like that? 06:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (hint: "forum talk:" and titles must match) 07:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :i must admit to flippancy re: U&D. i observed NOhara making the most (opinionated) edits/reverts/rewords to the section formerly known as "header" or notes and blamed him for its existence without much thought. werent you UotM in Feb? Most importantly are you finito con mechanics? 07:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, NOhara's edits are usually very well prosed, and has also put a lot of effort in U&D. I was UotM in Feb. I got a taste of what it feels like and I liked it. I was just throwing it out there of course. ::I'm not quite finito con el mechanico. I went past my promised May 1st promise. That said I'm still putting in continued effort. Everything is about finished, and what isn't soon will be. I hope you won't block me :3 07:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) i would only block you if you quit the overhaul. i might not be able to get away with that much without inciting rebellion. - [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor| The ''E-vil'' Dr. F]] I wasn't aware that the U&D sections are something that warranted taking the blame. If someone has a problem with me writing them, then please, I invite them to write it themselves instead of going to a talk page and talking bad about me and my edits. Lest we forget that this is a wiki and I fully expect everything I do to be edited over at one point or another. You think I factor opinion into U&D? Ok, fine. Edit it. If you'll notice, I've never objected to someone editing me, in fact, on my talk page you'll see I was encouraging people to edit the U&D pages after I had put them up. I was going to ask for permission to add U&D to the Aries page today, and start on all the pearls. But I'll just go the drama-less route and stick to cleanup. 13:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I thought I could at least avoid bullshit like this on the internet... :whoa, easy there bub. no one is criticizing your editing. i blamed you for the existence of UandD sections, not their content. similar to the way i blame you for a lot of things, you were the most visible. happy took offense at a perceived loss of recognition, whereupon i admitted not really researching who started the trend. now, put the stick down and . . . ok, put both of the sticks down or your on half rations of O2 for a week. as for the aries, damn, we shoulda thought of that last week, huh? Recognition is not recognized... at least not by me 13:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) seriously, U&D are a new thing and as such will prolly be scrutinized... I have not followed all the discussions, only seen Nagy's comments and this page. They are for the better in the long run IMO. If you want a UotM award, try for april when you can't trust the results... 13:42, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Doh... I shoulda said I was kidding... cause I am. I know you did alot for the wiki happy, and I personally don't think that you should ever be banned. 40 pages out of 50 fixed is 40 less for Dr.F to fuck with... 13:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) err that is to say that they were all broken in the first place... having links to blank pages and all... 13:55, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't edit the Aries page last week because I didn't want it to be seen as an abuse of power by other editors.The Aries page has become "sacred", if you will. If the circumstances were different and I were a permanent sysop, I would have done it regardless. But I didn't want to be seen as taking advantage of my 2 weeks of fame. 16:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Seriously, what is up with that page? See how wikipedia deals with this, just look at the source of wikipedia:C++#Language_features. I am an honest editor, we all are. We shouldn't have to put up with this shit. 19:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) happypal was not around for the interminable edit war over this page. it has been opened to registered users with the pleading suggested above. if there is a resumption of hostilities the page will be locked again with the inclusion of U&D + Mechanics. 22:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I can understand how there was an edit war, and how much of a pain in the ass it can be. It's just very frustrating to other users. 06:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC) }} Hellfire/Mechanics I'm not sure what to do with Hellfire/Mechanics (and Talk:Hellfire/Mechanics). The page is deprecated and un-used, but contains talk we might want to keep (just not in main space). Any idea what we can do with it? Maybe move it to the Borderlands Wiki: space? 10:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :they are to be preserved for historical value. given the amount of effort i personally put in to them only for them to be abandoned by the OP. if they may not stay where they are i will move them to forum namespace or mine own once wikia stops logging me out every page refresh. 10:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I would be interested in knowing how you were involved, and having more history on the previous project... If you have the time. 10:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) UotM Do you need me to get started on giving them all a UotM ubx? nice touch btw 10:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :no, but ty for offering. ty Jokes aside, there should be a place where most viewers will see a UotM ubx for unregistered user contributions. 10:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - i will add it to the activity feed page as soon as wikia stops logging me out.) Thank you sir. Seeing a UotM award is nice, they deserve it :) 11:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Just noticing... That Fen is still noted as an active admin on the Recent Activites page. 11:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :ty. old pressure and new eyes It is my opinion that there are enough members looking out for the wiki. I am confidant that normal operations will proceed. Unless a page is heavily vandalized around the clock, for weeks on end, I feel that this community is ready for any challenge. I do not foresee any need for a lock-down of any page. I could be wrong but seeing the commitment of this community, I am not far off. Just saying. 12:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :if this is about the aries page it has already been unlocked. 12:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Derp. 13:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :It was about the threat of locking it again. 18:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) please think of it more as a promise. ^^ Reiteration of opening paragraph. Take into consideration the current community. Just saying. 19:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Something Odd Hi Dr. F, each day that I try to edit a page, it says that i have been blocked until October 28, this was apparantely (unsure about the spelling there) done by Charitwo, I am blocked from editing until I come here (your talk page) and delete a candidate for deletion, long story short can you somehow undo this block. - 04:26, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :that is indeed one of the oddesteriz/sed things i have heard of on wikia. did you experience this on xbio as well. the block is not listed here on borderlands, did you check xbio? are you enabled now that you have deleted 2 pages? i noticed you edited a forum. are you ready for sysopery here yet? i havent seen you on raptr of late. 09:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I very rarely get on raptr hidden thing here --> and the block seems to have gone now (wierd). 01:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :ok. take a look around special pages and see what you come up with. 09:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) BBOS #9 I'm Just posting to say that I volunteer to do that, I've already pre-tried on Xbio (first time there since Donkeyspit abandoned ). I've done the nescessary pages but at the end of the page the sample table does'nt look right (took the code from the weapon tables here) and also after the sample table it says "Cite error: tags exist for a group named "Item", but no corresponding tag was found." 00:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. How do I Fix this. I'm almost done, I am just having a problem with the example picture. my problem is that the picture remains in the table, as shown here. could you please explain to me how to fix it. 01:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :check in with happypal. see where he is with it. 02:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) greeter team The greeter team has a new member: Lynne1984 Please add her to the list of team members. 19:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Intervention Mama! Robots gone mad! Make him stop! 15:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't wanna get Robot in trouble, but ty for blocking it. I know he's just trying to be nice, but I think it was a little overzealous... :L 18:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) as intimated by happypal it is against wikia policy/practice to solicit real monies on wikia for any purpose. 22:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Taking a break I'm going to be taking another break from the wiki for a while. Happypal is right on the verge of pushing the wrong buttons with me, and I need to take a step back before I say some things that I'll regret. He is seriously pushing me away from wanting to continue any participation in this community. -- 13:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Blood I added you to steam. Not sure if it will show up as Bloodscape or Blood (let me know). 13:38, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Recycle 'eyy Mama, I know you said to try to not recycle pictures on the wiki. But its sad to say that most of the pictures of the Underdome are all the same and the ones I have looked up for the slider are already on teh wiki. Shall i just resize them and then whenever the slider is added, whichever admin could just remove the duplicates? 09:03, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :yes. just do the best you can with what weve got. thank you sweetie. 09:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : :Don't recycle pictures on the wiki? That's news to me...but, noted. 14:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::(Dr. F's note - for sliders) TFC Hi, I've got a little question to ask you. Do I install The Fifth Column (actually all the end- user created ones) like a regular DLC or do I have to do something special? Auntarie 20:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :as i recall tfc is the only one with an installer however comma they all have instructions and are supported on their forums @ gbx. i use drag and drop for all of them by opening the installer w/ 7-zip. 22:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Jur-iss-dik-shun The Pop Culture References page has a cleanup tag on it. Since it is trivia, does that page fall under WarBlade's jurisdiction? Or should I go ahead and rally the troops and get that page cleaned up? 21:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :clean up the page as best you can. if there is a question of removing something run it by WarBlade. 22:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) United we stand. I don't believe the Yu-Gi-Oh reference is really notable. They're similar, but is that really enough of a connection to call it trivia? It's your call. -- 20:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :they can remain forever commented out w/ the Priest trivia faic. if someone/anyone is willing to link it it is viable as trivia. as WarBlade can tell you _any_ connection is trivia which is why _i_ require the links to keep the triviaspam from exploding my head. as WarBlade also could tell you _i_ would remove all trivia from the wiki if i were allowed to. 09JUN11 3:30ish ::Okay. I simply thought it odd that you added them back in after NOhara removed them. I'll keep your standard in mind for the future. -- 21:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) (The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' for those of you playing along at home - please note - nothing ''visible was added or readded to the United We Stand page. ty.)